Faithfully Waiting
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kepergian Naruto yang terlalu mendadak sangat mengejutkan Sakura. Mereka terpaksa berpisah jauh dengan waktu yang sangat lama, namun walau begitu Sakura akan tetap setia menunggu sampai Naruto kembali. Selama apapun jangka waktunya tidak akan menggoyahkan cinta Sakura. Bahkan setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto cinta Sakura jadi semakin kuat, terutama untuk bertahan/Two-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

© Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku always. : Genre : Romance & Drama. Rated T slight M (for lime, language, etc)

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **WARNING : DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **Faithfully Waiting**_

* * *

Lelaki beralis tebal itu tertawa gelak melihat tingkah konyol sang teman. Perutnya sampai sakit, namun tawanya terus berlangsung. Salah satu temannya yang berkuncir selayaknya buah nanas tampak menguap, sama sekali tak tertarik melihat kelakuan bodoh pria di depan sana. Kiba Inuzuka memang konyol, dia bahkan mau bertingkah gila di dalam kelas. Contohnya seperti menggambar kemaluan wanita di papan tulis. Ia yang melalukannya tampak girang sendiri.

Naruto menatap keluar jendela, enggan melihat kelakuan mereka yang terkadang malampaui batas. Ia menyanggah dagu, duduk tenang menikmati indahnya pagi ini. Matahari pagi menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya tampak berkilau dari kejauhan.

"Hm!?" Pria bersurai pirang itu bersuara. Dahinya membentuk sebuah kerutan tebal, sementara pandangannya fokus pada gerbang sekolah. Di bawah sana terlihat seorang gadis dengan paras manis memasuki halaman sekolah bersama laki-laki muda disebelahnya. Dia tampan dan keren, namun model ramnbutnya begitu aneh. Mirip seperti bokong ayam.

Ini bukan yang pertama, malah sudah berkali-kali Naruto melihat gadis manis itu berangkat sekolah dan terkadang pulang dari sekolah bersama anak itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat. Seperti orang pacaran. Satu kali atau dua kal Naruto enggan bertanya, maka untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia akan bertanya.

Gaara melongokan kepala, ikut melihat ke arah pandangan Naruto tertuju. "Gadis itu lagi.." Naruto hanya meliriknya. "Dia manis, tapi sayang sudah ada yang punya." Ia terkekeh, dan sang teman memutar mata malas.

"Jangan sok tahu." Balas lelaki pirang itu— terdengar tak senang. Tentu saja, ia kan menyukai Kohai nya yang manis itu. Entahlah, menyukai atau hanya ingin mempermainkan. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah ini Naruto langsung tertarik, punya keinginan untuk memilikinya. Sakura Haruno, siswi kelas XI. Dia murid pindahan dari luar kota yang kini duduk di bangku kelas XI SMA.

"Hay, Sakura.."

Empunya nama memutar kepala ke arah si penganggil tersebut. "Ino." Sahutnya senang. Ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghampiri Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka tersebut meraih tangannya. "Ke kantin yukk, yang lain sudah menunggu.." Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias. "Sasuke-kun, mau ikut?" Lelaki emo itu menolak tanpa suara, hanya dengan isyarat dari gerakan kepala. "Hm, ya sudah.."

"Sasuke-kun, aku duluan ya." Sakura melambaikan tangan, lalu meninggalkannya. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum lebar hingga dia terlihat begitu manis. Bibir tipis Naruto melengkung ke atas menyaksikan betapa _hiperactive_ nya Sakura. Diam-diam ia kerap mengamatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiba merangkul bahu Naruto, namun empunya langsung melepaskan rangkulan tersebut kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka. "He—" Tak sempat memanggilnya, Naruto mengangkat tangan seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kiba mendengus seketika. "Huh, lagi-lagi dia pulang duluan." Ia mencibir dengan mulut monyong ke samping.

 **Pukk!**

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau tak bisa terus menahannya bersama kita.." Shimakaru menguap lebar mendengar ucapan Lee. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang suka pulang sendiri daripada bersama mereka.

Naruto berhenti saat tiba di depan kelas Sakura. Ia berdiri disamping pintu sembari mengamati para murid yang berlalu di depannya. Ketika mendapati Sakura di dalam kerumunan tersebut saat itu pula ia menangkap tangannya lalu membawanya berlari pelan menyusuri koridor sepi. Gadis itu tampak bingung, namun ia tetap mengikuti ajakan sang Senpai yang akan membawanya entah ke mana.

Reflek, Sakura sukses menubruk punggung lebar Naruto kala dia berhenti secara mendadak. "Uhh, senp—" Tak sempat menutur, Naruto langsung menariknya lalu mengajaknya berjongkok. Mereka bersembunyi di bawah tangga.

"Sshht.." Dia menepatkan telunjuk di bibir. Sakura menangguk patuh.

Sejak keluar kelas tadi sampai saat ini Sasuke tak menemukan Sakura. Ia kehilangan gadis itu. Menemukan Ino bersama teman-temannya, ia pun menghampiri gadis pirang itu untuk menyakan Sakura.

"Ino.." Ino menatapnya. "Umm, apa kau melihat Sakura?"

"Justru itu, aku malah mau bertanya kepada Sasuke-kun Apa Sakura bersamamu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku pikir Sakura bersama kalian.."

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan.." Ino melirik Tenten yang barusan berkata.

Sasuke mendundukan kepala. "Kurasa kau benar.." Ia hanya berkata, sementara hatinya meyakinkan bahwa Sakura belum pulang. Sasuke menegakan kembali kepalanya, kemudian berkata. "Ya sudah, aku duluan." Pamitnya sebelum melenggang, dan direspons dengan anggukan oleh mereka.

Sakura melongokan kepalanya melalui bahu lebar Naruto. "Sasuke-kun mencariku.." Naruto menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya bergegas menarik kembali kepalanya. Ia tersipu saat mendapat tatapan lekat dari pria itu. Berada di dekat Senpai nya yang tampan itu dapat menyebabkan jantungnya berdetak kencang, apalagi tangannya digenggam seperti ini.

"Laki-laki itu siapa?"

"Umm, dia sahabatku.." Sakura gelagapan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Tatapan Naruto seakan seperti sedang mengintrogasinya. Hanya sesekali ia meliriknya.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit. "Hm, apa itu benar?" Pipi Sakura memerah ketika Naruto menyentuh dagunya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya untuk saling mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Jangan bohongi aku.."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala merah mudanya. "Aku tidak bohong." Namun tampaknya Naruto belum percaya. "Senpai.." Panggilnya terhadap lelaki itu.

Terdiam sesaat, kemudian Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Ia menarik tangan Sakura, mengajaknya berdiri. "Hari ini kita pulang bersama lagi, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat." Sembari berjalan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, enggan untuk melepasnya walau hanya sedetik. Keduanya pun meninggalkan sekolah bersama.

Dan disinilah Naruto membawa Sakura. Mereka sedang duduk manis bersama diatas batu karang yang terletak dipinggir pantai nan ribut akan suara deburan ombak, angin pun menjadi pelengkap suasana pantai. Sejuk dan menenangkan, Sakura sangat menikmati tempat tersebut.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Gadis itu menjawab dengan anggukan. Naruto tersenyum. "Jadi, sejak kapan kalian bersahabat?"

"Umm, aku dan Sasuke-kun?" Kening Naruto bergerak ke atas sebagai tanda jawaban benar darinya. Sakura menatap ke arah lautan. Tiupan dari angin laut menerbangkan rambut, ia dengan sigap menyelipkan anak rambut yang berjatuhan kebelakang telinga. "Kami bersahabat sejak kecil. Ayah kami sama-sama pindah ke kota ini, dan akhirnya kami masih bersahabat sampai sekarang." Naruto diam mendengarkan. "Sasuke-kun baik dan perhatian, dia sudah aku anggap seperti kakak kandungku sendiri." Sakura memang menganggap Sasuke sabagai kakak yang selalu menjaganya, walau sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki seorang kakak.

"Dia tidak suka padamu atau sebaliknya 'kan?"

Sakura terkikik. "Senpai, tentu saja tidak.." Senyum Naruto merekah lebar. "Kami bersahabat, dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi sahabat."

Naruto memutar badan, menghadap sepenuhnya ke arah Sakura. "Aku masih agak ragu." Ujarnya bercanda, Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum lebar. Ia tahu bahwa itu hanya candaan. "Umm, Sakura.."

"Iya, Senpai?"

"Kemarilah." Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan isyarat tangan. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." Sakura memajukan kepala, mendekat pada Naruto yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu semakin mendekat, dekat dan dekat sampai kemudian Naruto dapat mengecup bibir mungilnya saat wajah keduanya terpaut amat dekat. Hanya dapat sekilas karena secara reflek Sakura menarik cepat kepalanya. Dia menutup bibirnya, dan wajahnya tampak bersemu.

"Ss-senpai..." Naruto terkekeh. Sakura gelagapan menyembunyikan merah pekat yang mewarnai pipi mulusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berulang kali Sakura membuang nafas, sesekali ia menghentakan kaki di lantai. Bolak-balik ia di depan kelas Naruto, namun orang yang sejak tadi ditunggu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidung. Tiga puluh menit sudah yang terlewatkan, biasanya Naruto sampai di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini dia datang terlambat. Mungkin bangun kesiangan. Pikiran Sakura makin kacau ketika mendapati teman-teman Naruto baru saja tiba, namun tanpa Naruto bersama mereka. Biasanya mereka selalu bersama.

Seperti kata pepatah, malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Sakura langsung memutuskan untuk bertanya, jika tidak mana akan ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Naruto.

"Maaf, Senpai." Gaara menoleh ke arah Sakura yang entah memanggil siapa diantara mereka. "Umm, Naruto Senpai tidak masuk?" Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Rasanya ia malu sekali.

"Ohh, semalam Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit." Sontak, kedua mata Sakura sukses membulat mendengar jawaban dari Gaara. "Dia demam tinggi, mungkin karena masuk angin." Dan benar saja dugaan Sakura, pasti gara-gara di pantai kemarin. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Terimakasih Senpai.." Sakura membungkukan badan, setelah itu berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Padahal 10 menit lagi jam pajaran akan di mulai, namun Sakura sengaja bolos dari pelajaran hari ini. Ia tak sabar ingin menjenguk Naruto di rumah Sakit, sebab karena dirinyalah Naruto masuk Rumah sakit.

Dahi Kiba berkerut tebal— pertanda heran melihat gadis tadi. Ragu pasti Naruto dekat dengan gadis itu, kan beberapa minggu ini Naruto jarang terlihat bersama mereka. Sekarang dia lebih sering pulang berpisah, kadang duluan dan kadang tertinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Clekk!**

Naruto menoleh, menatap ke arah pintu. Seketika senyum di bibirnya terkembang lebar ketika mendapati sosok berutubuh mungil yang sejak tadi ia nanti kehadirannya. Sakura melangkah masuk sambil membawa makanan di tangannya, lalu ia letakan di meja dekat ranjang Naruto. Setelah itu ia duduk di dekat Naruto, tak menggunakan kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Senpai?" Sakura menyentuh dahi Naruto, merasakan panas di kulit licin tersebut. Naruto berusaha bangun, di bantu oleh Sakura. "Maafkan aku.." Ucap gadis itu merasa bersalah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena di pantai semalam yang membuat Naruto demam tinggi. Senpai nya itu paling tidak kuat bila terkena angin laut. Begitu kata dokter tadi.

Naruto malah tertawa. "Maaf untuk apa?" Sakura menundukan kepala. Naruto menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, lalu diacak pelan hingga membuat rambutnyanya agak berantakan. "Kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah. Kalau tahu aku paling mudah masuk lalu kenapa pula aku mengajakmu ke pantai." Sakura menatapnya sembari tersenyum geli.

"Seharusnya Senpai mengenakan syal kemarin." Naruto menariknya, lalu mendekapnya. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati elusan lembut dipuncak kepalanya. "Senpai, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu.." Naruto hanya bergumam, masih ingin mendekap Sakura seperti ini. "Senpai sudah sarapan?" Dia menggeleng.

Sakura melepaskan diri lalu menatap Naruto. "Kau bawa apa?"

"Makanan yang Senpai suka.."

"Umm.." Naruto menggaruk pelan pipi berkumisnya. "Sakura." Ia menggapai tangan mulus tersebut, dan menarik agar empunya mendekat lagi. Sakura menggeliat geli ketika nafas hangat Naruto menguar di dekat telinganya. Pria itu mengecupi area wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri karena merinding.

"Enghh.. Senpai." Gadis itu mengerang manis, mendengarnya membuat Naruto semakin menginginkan dia. Sakura meremas baju pasien yang Naruto kenakan, dan memejamkan mata ketika bibirnya di lumat. Tangan kokoh pria itu menggerayangi pahanya. Berjalan naik ke atas, kemudian memasuki dalaman rok sekolahnya. Telapak tangannya nan lebar itu memijat dengan lembut daging kenyal yang tersembunyi di balik kain bermotif kotak-kotak tersebut. Sakura sampai menggigit bibir dibuatnya.

 _"Tidak Naruto, jangan kau lakukan itu pada Sakura.."_

Naruto menggeram mendengarkan pikirannya berbicara, sementara Sakura tampak terbuai dalam cumbuannya. Ciumannya semakin rakus dan penuh tuntutan. Ia menarik gadis itu, kemudian membaringkannya diranjang. Selang beberapa menit memagut bibir ranum Sakura, Naruto lantas melepaskan bibir mereka. Menarik kepalanya lalu menatap lembut Sakura dari atas. Ia menautkan kening mereka.

Sakura menggapai leher Naruto, dan merangkulnya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih." Ucap lelaki itu padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, tak tahu lagi harus menjawab dengan kalimat apa. Ciuman tadi membuatnya sangat malu. Apakah itu yang dinamakan ciuman basah? Mereka bercumbu mesra tadi. Mengingatnya membuat merah di pipi Sakura semakin menyala. Wajahnya panas sekali.

Sebelum beranjak Naruto memberi kecupan manis terlebih dahulu pada kening lebar Sakura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acuh pada kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih total, Naruto tak ambil pusing dan pergi mandi tanpa peduli pada larangan. Mana tahan ia tak mandi walau sehari saja, rasanya sangat gerah.

Di balik kaca transparan tersebut dapat terlihat dengan samar badan tinggi Naruto. Dia tengah menyabuni dirinya di sana. Tetesan demi tetesan air hangat mengguyur rambut pirangnya sampai benar-benar layu. Empunya menadahkan kepala untuk membasuh wajah tampannya, kemudian ia kembali menunduk lalu mengusap aliran air di wajahnya.

Sekelebat pikiran Naruto teringat kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi saat di Rumah Sakit. Ia mencium Sakura dengan penuh gairah, bahkan sampai memasuki roknya. Malaikat baik dalam hatinya yang menghentikan aksinya, jika tidak ia pun tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mengingatnya membuat birahi Naruto kembali memuncak. Ia ingin sekali memiliki Sakura, namun ia masih berfikir apakah perasaannya kepada gadis itu benat-benar nyata dan ada. Atau mungkin hanya perasaan kagum? Entahlah, Naruto sendiri belum memutuskan akan seperti apa kelanjutannya kelak. Untuk saat ini biarlah ia menimbang dulu perasaannya kepada Sakura.

"Shh, uuhh.." Desahan pelan terdengar lembut dari tempat Naruto. Dirinya tersiksa karena Sakura. Nafsunya sempat tertahan tadi, dan kini ia mengambil jalan pintas dengan cara menyentuh diri sendiri. Hanya membayangkan Sakura sudah cukup membantunya mengatasi birahi. Ini memang tak biasa, namun terlalu mendadak untuk mencari pelampiasan di luar sana. Memikirkan besok sekolah dan bertemu Sakura, makanya Naruto enggan berkeliaran malam-malam untuk mencari MAKAN.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, kau pulang sendiri lagi?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura yang tengah sibuk memberesi peralatan sekolah. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau langsung pulang 'kan? Paman dan Bibi pasti akan cemas bila kau pulang terlambat." Ujarnya mengingatkan. Kemarin siang Sakura hilang tanpa jejak, dan pulang ke rumah saat petang menjelang. Dia pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa memberi tahunya, alhasil tudingan cemas pun membuat kepalanya pusing.

Usai membersi perkakas miliknya, Sakura beranjak lalu menggendong tasnya. "Sasuke-kun, tolong sampaikan pada Ayah dan Ibu hari ini aku pulang sore lagi." Pintanya pada sang sahabat, setelah itu ia melesat cepat meninggalkan kelas tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Sasuke terdiam melihat kepergian Sakura. Entahlah, ia tak tahu hal apa yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya. Mungkin sesuatu yang tak bisa dikatakan kepada siapa pun.

 **Blamm!**

Sedikit membungkukan badan, Sakura memberi seulas senyum ramah kepada supir taxi tersebut. "Terimakasih Paman.."

"Terimakasih kembali gadis manis." Balas supir setengah baya tersebut seraya balas tersenyum. Sakura membalik badan lalu memasuki sebuah halaman. Gadis muda itu menyusuri jalan setapak tersebut sembari bersenandung ria, serta tak lupa bingkisan manis tersemat dalam jari-jemari mungilnya.

 **Ting tong..**

Dan, saat pintu terbuka Sakura mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan Ibu Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan. "Selamat siang Bibi.." Sapanya terhadap wanita berparas cantik tersebut.

Kushina balas tersenyum. "Cari siapa?"

"Umm, Naruto-Senpai Bi.."

"Ohh, teman Naruto ya." Sakura mengangguk. Kushina menampilkan wajah ceria. Ia menggapai tangan mulus gadis itu, lalu mengajaknya masuk. "Ayo masuk, Naruto ada di kamarnya. Tadi pagi dia mau pergi sekolah, tapi Ayahnya melarang karena anak itu belum pulih total." Kushina menjelaskan panjang lebar, sementara hanya terdengar sahutan singkat dari belakangnya. Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa selain mendengarkan.

"Nah, ini dia kamarnya." Keduanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar bewarna putih polos. "Hmm, manisnya." Ujar wanita merah marun itu seraya menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura. Empunya tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut. "Kau mau minum apa sayang?"

Sakura menggerakan tangan di depan wajah. "Tidak perlu repot-repot Bi.." Sejujurnya, ia jadi tak merasa enak bila datang bertamu membuat orang repot.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.." Kushina mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. "Naruto ada di dalam, Bibi tak akan menganggu kalian setelah membuatkan minum untukmu." Ia tersenyum lebar. Kushina sangat menyukai Sakura. Dia gadis manis, ramah dan sopan. "Langsung buka saja pintunya, mungkin dia sedang tidur di dalam."

Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tampak sipit. "Terimakasih Bibi.." Setelah itu Kushina pun berlalu. Dia menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan. Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, usai menghembuskannya baru kemudian ia mengangkat tangan lalu mengetuk papan licin tersebut.

 **Tokk tokk..**

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung membukanya. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, takut jikalau orang di dalam sana terganggu karenanya.

 **Cklekk**

Sebelah mata Sakura terpejam mengimbangi suara yang dihasilkan dari pintu. Saat pintu tersebut telah terbuka setengah, ia pun melongokan kepalanya ke dalam. Menyapu ruangan luas tersebut, dan kemudian terhenti pada satu titik. Di mana saat ini Naruto sedang bergumul nyaman di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Melihat itu Sakura melangkah masuk, namun menutup pintu terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia sedang tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa tidak bilang mau datang ke sini?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura sembari menerima suapan sepotong buah darinya. "Aku kan bisa bersiap-siap untukmu." Imbuhnya membuat Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Senpai, tadi juga karena kebetulan.."

Naruto menahan tangan Sakura saat dia kembali menyodorkan potongan buah ke mulutnya. "Emm, sudah cukup." Ia mengambil garpu dari tangan Sakura, lalu meletakannya di atas meja. "Aku senang kau datang." Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah, terlebih ketika Naruto mengelus pipinya dengan sentuhan lembut. Tatapan sayu tersebut ia balas dengan wajah sendu nan menggoda di mata Naruto.

Pria itu menarik Sakura, dan membawanya duduk semakin ke tengah kasur. Dia menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu, kemudian menyatukan belahan bibir mereka. Naruto memagut daging kenyal tersebut dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sesaat kemudian ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu menatap Sakura yang tengah bersemu. Merona seperti itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis, kemarin gara-gara itu Naruto hampir lepas kendali. Kalau sekarang mungkin Naruto akan menuntaskannya hingga selesai, lagi pula tadi ia sudah mengunci pintu setelah Kushina datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ke kamar.

"Sakura.." Gadis itu menjawab panggilannya dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto menyentuh dagunya, menahan tatapan empunya. "Maafkan aku." Kemudian Naruto kembali melumat bibir Sakura. Ia membaringkan gadis itu, dan berada di atasnya untuk mendominasi. Puas bermain dengan bibir, ciuman Naruto berangsur turun menggerayangi leher jenjang Sakura.

"Anhh, S-ssenpai.."

Sontak, Naruto menarik kepalanya dengan cepat. "Sstth.." Ia memasang tulunjuk di belahan bibir, mengisyaratkan Sakura agar tak bersuara. Dia mengangguk patuh menuruti perintah darinya. "Nanti ada yang dengar." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura. Gadis itu merinding merasakan nafas hangat didekatnya.

Naruto menyeringai. Mengecup kening lebar Sakura, lalu ia menarik selimut untuk menggumpal tubuh mereka. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, begitulah cara dia menahan diri agar tak mendesah.

Kala berhasil melepaskan celana dalam milik Sakura, Naruto meletakan benda bewarna merah tersebut di uar selimut. Reflek, gadis itu membekap cepat mulutnya menggunakan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang tersisa masuk ke dalam selimut dan meremas rambut Naruto. Berkali-kali desahannya lolos dalam bekapan tangan, membuat suaranya teredam. Ia merapatkan kedua kaki, mengepit kepala Naruto diantara selangkangannya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras dan tak terkendali, terlebih ketika Naruto menyentuhnya dengan jari.

"Enghh.. S-senpai, cukh..kuph..."

Mendengarnya Naruto pun segera menyudahi aksinya. Kepala pirangnya melongok keluar, menatap Sakura yang terengah di sana. Ia beranjak lalu mengungkungnya. "Kau tidak pakai celana dalaman?" Ekspresi Sakura terlihat aneh ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Pakailah celana dalam lapis mulai besok dan sampai kapanpun.."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan lekat dari Naruto. "B-baiklah.." Kalimatnya terbata. Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, membawanya duduk. Ia melepaskan satu persatu kancing seragam Sakura. Empunya tampak diam dan pasrah menyerahkan diri. Setelah membuka segaram sekolah yang Sakura kenakan, pria itu kembali merebahkannya, dan mengungkungnya seperti semula. Gadis manis itu sudah seperti boneka saja.

"Senpai, aku mencintaimu." Naruto terdiam. Sakura memegang tengkuk Naruto, dan menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata biru tajam tersebut. Naruto balas menatapnya, namun dia terlihat kaget. Sakura menarik Naruto lalu memeluknya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya.." Ia tersenyum, merasa sangat bahagia hari ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura benar-benar merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Hal yang akan dirasakan ketika mencintai ialah takut akan kehilangan.

Dan Sakura telah mengalaminya sendiri..

Gadis itu membuka bibir sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto memasang jemari panjangnya di sana. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Sakura tampak basah oleh keringat. Tubuh mungil Sakura kembali terdorong, dan desahan halus pun kembali lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Naruto menggigit bibir menahan geramannya. Sempat berjengit ketika kuku jemari milik Sakura menggaruk leher belakangnya.

Lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu betis jenjang Sakura, lalu ia tahan dengan tangan. Mengunci kaki mulus tersebut agar di bawah sana tetap terbuka, yang memberi keleluasaan untuknya memacu. Ia bergerak dengan nafas terengah, sama halnya dengan Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat lebih terengah darinya. Dada mulusnya bergerak naik turun dengan hembusan nafas yang tak beratur, hal itu terlihat semakin menggoda di mata Naruto.

Gadis manis itu bagaikan _narkotika_ bagi Naruto, yang baru sekali coba langsung membuatnya kecanduan dan menginginkan itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menarik selimut sampai ke batang hidung. Wajah manisnya tampak berjengit. "Uhhh, kami benar-benar melakukannya." Ia bergumam sendiri mengungkit kejadian tadi siang saat di kamar Naruto, yang mereka lalukan diam-diam. "Naruto-Senpai yang pertama.." Ujarnya lagi dengan wajah bersemu padam. Mereka bahkan belum resmi pacaran, lalu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Salahkan saja cinta.

Gadis itu memejamkan, mencoba untuk terlelap walau sulit. Kepalanya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Apakah lelaki itu mencintainya atau tidak? Kerena saat tadi menyatakan cinta Naruto tak menjawab dan malah mencium bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tak meragukan cinta Naruto, namun ia hanya takut merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hal itu pasti sakit sekali, bukan?.

Sementara itu yang terjadi pada Naruto..

"Apa?" Sedikit melantangkan suara lelaki muda itu mengarahkan tatapan pada sang Ayah. "Apa itu tidak terlalu mendadak?" Ia bertanya untuk meyakinkan. Keputusan Minato yang menyuruhnya pindah sekolah ke luar kota sangatlah mendadak baginya, mana lusa pula ia harus berangkat. Katanya Nenek disana sedang sakit parah, jadi karena tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan maka Minato memutuskan akan mengirim Naruto ke kota Myobokuzan untuk menjaga sang Nenek.

"Tidak. Ini keputusan Ayah, jangan coba-coba untuk membantah." Minato membalas perkataan Naruto dengan tegas. Pria muda itu sukses dibuat mendesah muak. Ayolah, ia masih ingin menetap di kota ini bersama teman-teman, terutama Sakura. Mereka bahkan belum lama ini memadu kasih, namun ada saja ujian yang menghalangi.

"Ayah, tolong pertimbangkan lagi keputusan Ayah. Sekolahku tinggal 6 bulan lagi, apa tidak rugi menyudahinya ditengah perjalanan?" Naruto mencoba membujuk dengan segala cara yang ia mampu. Apa mungkin orang keras kepala macam Minato mau mengerti?

"Sama sekali tak rugi. Keputusan Ayah sudah bulat, kau selesaikan sekolah di Myoboku dan lanjutkan kuliahmu di sana." Minato beranjak meninggalkan kursi sofa, lalu melangkah— menaiki anak tangga.

"Tapi Ay—"

"Besok hari terakhir kau masuk sekolah sebelum Ayah mengurus surat pindahmu." Tak lama setelah itu sosok Minato menghilang di telan pintu.

Naruto menghempaskan lehernya di badan sofa, lalu menggeram frustasi sembari meraub wajah. "Argghh, kenapa jadi begini!?" Ia mengacak rambut, bahkan sampai menjambaknya dengan geram. Ayahnya itu sangat pemaksa, terutama bila menyangkut soal Neneknya yang sudah terlalu tua untuk tinggal sendirian di kota kelahiran kedua orang tuanya.

Karena mempertahankan perusahaan Minato rela mengirim Naruto ke sana untuk menjaga sang Nenek, kebetulan pula Minato anak tunggal di keluarg Namikaze. Ini sangat merepotkan. Jauh lebih merepotkan dari yang Shikamaru rasakan.

"Ne, Nii-chan, apa aku ikut bersama Nii-chan juga?" Naruto melirik ke arah bocah jabrik yang sedang duduk dihadapan televisi. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas, kemudian nafasnya terbuang secara kasar. Kesalnya tampak ketara untuk tak diketahui. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Konohamaru, Naruto berebah lalu memijit pelipis. Ia pusing memikirkan masalah ini.

Entah bagaimana nasib Sakura bila Naruto tinggalkan. Padahal ia baru mulai merasakan getaran cinta di dalam hatinya ketika bersama Sakura. Gadis itu pasti akan sedih sekali bila sampai tahu mengengenai kepergiannya. Sial, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Naruto seperti ingin meledak. "Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan aku lakukan." Ia mengeluh mendapat cobaan seberat ini. "Sakura..."

"Hachihh.."

Sakura menjepit hidung mungilnya diantara jari telunjuk dan jempol. Kata Ibunya kalau terasa mau bersin segeralah menjepit hidung, dengan begitu maka bersinnya akan tertahan lalu urung terjadi. "Hhh, Senpai.." Sakura bergumam pelan menyebut sang pujaan hati sebelum terlelap.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

* * *

Two-shot lagi. Udah lama ga bikn fic two-shot, Kangen juga. Wkwkwk ^^


	2. Chapter 2

© Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Genre : Romance & Drama. Rated : T slight M (For lime, language , etc)

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **Faithfully Waiting (last chap)**_

* * *

Sembari menyimpan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, Naruto berhenti melangkah lalu berdiri di depan pintu kelas milik Sakura. Mata tajamnya menyapu ruangan tersebut, dan mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di bangku barisan nomor 2 bagian belakang. Gadis itu terlihat serius menatap buku tebal dihadapannya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sakura.."

Sontak, mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang dikenal, Sakura lekas menoleh ke asal panggilan tersebut. "Senpai.." Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan bangkunya, beserta sang teman yang juga sedang bersamanya. Ino agak heran melihat Sakura dekat dengan Senpai nya itu.

Saat Sakura tiba Naruto langsung meraih tangannya. "Ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.."

"Umm.. tapi Senpai, 5 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai."

"Kita bolos bersama hari ini.." Kemudian Naruto menarik Sakura, lalu membawanya berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan Sakura terlihat bingung, tak biasanya Naruto mengajak bolos sekolah. Terlebih dia Siswa pintar yang mendapat peringkat atas di sekolah.

Setelah Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini lagi, sekarang mereka malah terjebak dalam keheningan. Sakura bingung mau membuka awal kata seperti apa, karena ia masih malu bila teringat hal 'itu' lagi. Jangankan hendak bicara, menatap Naruto saja pun ia tak punya nyali. Padahal kejadiannya sudah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto melirik Sakura disebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum melihat gadis itu terus menundukan kepala sejak tadi.

 **Srekk..**

"Emm.." Sakura terkejut ketika Naruto menarik pinggangnya untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Pria itu nyengir saat ia menatapnya. "Senpai.."

Naruto menyandarkan kepala merah muda milik gadis itu di bahunya. "Sakura, jika aku pergi apa kau mau menungguku kembali lagi?" Bersamaan dengan kalimatnya angin dari tengah laut menghembus pelan keduanya. Seketika jantung Sakura berdetak cepat seperti hendak melompat. Kata-kata Naruto barusan seperti ada makna lain dibaliknya, namun ia masih belum tahu apa artinya makna tersebut.

"Tanpa Senpai minta sekali pun aku akan melakukannya sendiri.." Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Gadis ini tulus sekali. "Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Senpai, sampai kapan pun itu." Sesak di dada membuat Naruto merasakan perih yang amat dasyat di dalam hatinya. Tega kah ia meninggalkan Sakura? Dia rela bertahan demi cintanya, namun ini kah balasan yang ia beri atas cinta tulus tersebut? Permainan takdir macam apa yang kini tengah mereka perankan. Sebuah drama?

"Aku akan pergi.." Dan benar saja prasangka Sakura. "Ayah mengirimku ke kota Myoboku untuk menjaga Nenek sekaligus melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliah di sana." Sakura beranjak cepat meninggalkan bahu kokoh Naruto, lalu menatap pria itu dengan mata berkaca. "Maafkan aku." Naruto meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya kemudian.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Ia menggigit bibir dengan keras, rasa perihnya tak ia pedulikan. Naruto segera memeluk gadis itu saat tahu dia sedang menangis dalam diam. Sakura mencengkram erat baju Naruto, membagi rasa perih di hatinya dengan cara tersebut. Naruto menekan kepala Sakura, meminta dia menumpahkan air mata di dadanya. Liquid itu sangat berharga untuk dibiarkan menetes di tanah. Terlalu berharga untuk Naruto.

Mobil ferrari tersebut berhenti melaju saat tiba di depan sebuah rumah minimalis sederhana yang terletak cukup jauh dari jalan raya. Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya, kemudian menatap Naruto sebelum ia turun. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mendekatinya. Sakura menggapai tenguknya, dan membeturkan bibir mereka setelah itu. Kedua matanya terpejam ketika Naruto merespons pagutan darinya. Ia beranjak, berpindah duduk ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Uhmh.." Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, namun sebelum itu sempat memberi hisapan pada Sakura. Gadis itu membuka mata, dan saat itu pula pandangan mereka bertemu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Senpai." Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Kita kembali ke pantai."

Kembali pria itu mengecup bibirnya, namun hanya sekilas. "Baiklah." Balasnya dan kemudian bergegas menyalakan mesin mobil, sementara Sakura turun dari pangkuannya untuk kembali duduk sendiri di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, di mana Naruto?"

Gaara tampak kaget ketika mendengar Kiba mencari Naruto. "Emm, bukannya hari ini dia berangkat ya?" Benar, yang ia tahu pagi ini Naruto berangkat ke kota Myoboku.

"APA!?"

Tadi Gaara memang sempat menemui Naruto di rumah. Dan satu lagi, pria itu tak memegang ponsel karena disita oleh Ayahnya. Dia harus fokus pada sekolahnya dan menjaga Nenek di sana.

"Terlalu lama menunggu sampai lusa, jadi paman Minato memutuskan hari ini saja.." Bukan hanya Kiba, Sakura yang baru tiba di depan pintu kelas Naruto juga tak kalah shock mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ini terlalu mendadak, mereka bahkan baru kemarin hari bersama untuk menyimpan sejuta kenangan.

Perhatian Gaara dan Kiba teralihkan keluar kelas ketika mereka mendengar suara, dan saat di lihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lagi-lagi Sakura meninggalkan sekolah demi Naruto. Dia berlari kencang, takut jikalau akan terlambat bertemu Naruto di saat terakhir.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Dan benar saja kan, Sakura baru tiba sedangkan mobil yang Naruto tumpangi sudah melesat lebih dulu. Mendapati body mobil tersebut masih terlihat dari kejauhan, Sakura pun kembali berlari mengejar mobil kuning di sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berusaha untuk menghentikan Naruto, walaupun tersisa waktu hanya 1 detik. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sakura akan mengungkapkan semua apa yang dirasakan olehnya agar Naruto tahu seberapa besar cintanya.

"SENPAI..."

Gadis itu berteriak memanggil sang pria, berharap agar mobil itu mau berhenti melaju untuknya. Cukup jauh Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto, dan selang beberapa menit mobil di sana tampak berhenti. Senyum di bibir Sakura merekah, namun ada liquid yang tertahan dibalik senyum tersebut. Ia merasakan perih yang teramat di dalam hatinya, seperti cabikan yang mengoyak-ngoyak.

 **BLAM!**

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menghampirinya. Walau sudah berhenti tapi bukan berarti jarak mereka dekat, malah terbilang jauh. Kedunya sama-sama berlari untuk saling menghampiri. Dada Sakura memacu cepat mengatur nafasnya yang berhambur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pertanda bahwa ia telah mencapai batasnya namun kakinya tak kunjung berhenti sebelum sampai.

 **Greph..**

Dapat Naruto rasakan detak jantung Sakura yang terkesan liar. Gadis itu terengah karenanya. "Hiks, Senpai.." Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Bb-berjanjilah Senpai tidak akan pernah melupakan aku." Pintanya dengan suara tertahan. Ia tidak ingin menangis agar Naruto dapat menyimpan bayangan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum.

Naruto memejamkan mata sipitnya. "Aku berjanji.."

Tangan Sakura bergerak gesit menghapus air hangat yang mengalir di pipinya. "Aku akan menunggu sampai Senpai kembali.." Naruto melepas pelukan mereka, dan menundukan kepala untuk menatapnya. Ia membalas tatapan teduh tersebut dengan mata memerah. "Aku san gat mencintaimu, Naruto-Senpai." Pria itu menyeka tetesan air mata disudut matanya. "Bahkan jika Senpai tidak kembali sekali pun aku akan selalu mencintai Senpai, dan akan selalu menunggu Senpai di sini."

"Terimakasih, Sakura.." Kemudian Naruto menarik kembali Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan antara bibir dan telinga gadis itu, lalu membisikan sebuah kalimat yang seketika membuat Sakura serasa ingin menangis keras mendengarnya. Perpisahan ini sangat menyiksa mereka, terutama Sakura yang terlanjur— mencintai Naruto.

Kalimat terkahir yang Naruto bisikan ketelinganya akan selalu Sakura ingat dalam benaknya, bahwa Naruto membalas perasaannya meski diungkapkan di waktu yang begitu singkat. Setelah mendapat jawaban yang di tunggu keraguan Sakura pun musnah, dan bisikan-bisikan kalimat yang mengganggunya hilang dalam sekejap.

Jawaban itulah yang selama ini Sakura harapkan meluncur secara langsung dari bibir Naruto.

Hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu Sakura jadi merasa bahwa perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun tidak akan sia-sia.

Jawaban sederhana yang semakin menguatkan cinta Sakura kepada Naruto.

 _"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura."_

Begitu sederhana, namun amat luar biasa bagi Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Skip Time**_

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia kembali mendatangi tempat bersejarah itu lagi. Di mana ada banyak kenangan manis yang tersimpan di tempat tersebut. Gadis manis itu terdiam tanpa arti, membiarkan angin laut menghembus tubuh rapuhnya di sini. Tatapan sayunya mengarah jauh ke tengah lautan lepas nan luas di sana. Beberapa saat duduk termenung di tempat mereka kerap duduk berdua, ia beranjak lalu meninggalkan batu karang tersebut. Suara angin ribut tak meramaikan hati yang Sakura yang sunyi sepi.

Gadis itu berdiri di bawah pohon rindang. Diam di sana sambil mengelus sebuah ukiran nama di batang pohon raksasa tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Sakura 3 Naruto - Senpai_

Inilah salah satu kenangan manis itu, dan setiap kali mengunjungi tempat ini Sakura selalu mengelusnya sambil tersenyum. Dia terus melakukannya hingga bertahun-tahun terlewatkan. Setiap ada waktu senggang gadis dewasa itu menyempat diri untuk datang ke sini. Tak peduli lelah sehabis bekerja ataupun merasa tidak enak badan, karena tidak ada hari untuk libur datang ke sini. Sudah bertahun-tahun setelah perpisahan itu, sampai kini Sakura masih bertahan untuk menunggu dia. Kekasih tercintanya nan jauh di mata namun dekat di hati. Begitu rindu sampai berharap ingin segera berjumpa.

"Senpai, aku mencintaimu.."

Ungakapn sederhana yang tak pernah luput dari bibir mungilnya setiap kali mengelus ukiran nama di batang pohon yang menua tersebut. Ungkapan isi hati Sakura Haruno kepada Naruto Namikaze, dan dia berharap lelaki itu merasakan apa yang setiap kali ia rasakan. Getaran cinta.

"Sebentar.." Wanita yang tengah menggandeng lengannya itu mengerutkan dahi. Naruto melepaskan gandengan tersebut lalu menghampiri toko dihadapan mereka. Tujuannya untuk melihat kalung dengan lionton berbentuk bunga sakura. Kelihatannya cantik.

"Wahh, yang ini cantik sekali.."

"Kau suka?" Samui mengangguk antusias. Naruto tersenyum. "Ambilkan yang itu untukku.." Ia merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil dompet.

"Ini Tuan.." Naruto menerima bingkisan kecil yang diberikan oleh karyawan tersebut, lalu bergantian menyerahkan kartu ATM. Ia merogoh bingkisan tersebut, ingin melihat yang ia beli. "Ini cocok untukmu." Samui tidak dapat mendengarnya, karena ia memang sengaja bergumam.

"Itu untukku?"

Naruto menatap canggung ke arah Samui. "Kau bisa memilih yang lain.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Wanita itu menatap heran padanya. "Emm, pokoknya kau pilih sesukamu."

Wanita berambut pendek itu membuang muka karena kesal. "Sebagai gantinya akan kupilih harganya yang mahal.."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau." Balasnya antara acuh tak acuh. Toh, ia juga menggunakan uang dari hasil kerja sendiri. Naruto segera menyimpan benda berharga tersebut ke dalam saku mantel. Harganya tak terlalu mahal, namun itu sangat berarti untuknya. Akan ia berikan kepada seseorang nanti, karena lusa kan mereka pulang ke Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fyuhh..**

Saling menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangan, Sakura lalu menangkupkannya pada pipi. Ketika ia menghebuskan nafas kepulan asap dingin tampak keluar melalui mulut serta hidungnya. Ia berdesis merasakan betapa dinginnya cuaca sore ini.

"Astaga, baru sore saja sudah sedingin ini, bagaimana kalau aku pulang malam lagi? Bisa mati kedinginan di jalan aku.." Si cantik tersebut mengoceh sambil berjalan menjauh dari toko, meratapi cuaca yang kelewat dingin. Tentu saja dingin, bukankah ini memang sedang musim dingin. "Huhh, dinginnya." Mantel saja tak cukup membantu, terpaksa ia memeluk diri sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Menyenangkan sekali menjadi seekor Beruang Kutub yang bekal akan rasa dingin.

Sakura tertawa sendiri memikirkannya. "Hiihii, mana mungkin aku mau menjadi hewan.." Ia terkikik geli. "Hmm, tidak seramai seperti biasa." Benar sekali, jalanan yang biasanya penuh akan lalu-lalang para pejalan kaki kini terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang tampak berlalu. Musim dingin membuat orang bermalas-malasan di rumah, Sakura juga mau bersantai seperti mereka namun ada dampaknya bila ia melakukan hal itu.

Di pecat dari pekerjaan. Mau makan apa nanti bila ia di pecat? Meminta uang dengan orang tua? Ohh tidak, gadis dewasa pantang meminta kepada orang tua, lagipula sekarang Sakura hidup sendiri di apartement sederhana, kan mana mungkin ia pulang ke rumah cuma numpang makan dan meminta uang belanja. Bukan 'kah seharusnya ia melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Gadis cantik itu terus berbicara sendiri di dalam hati..

5 tahun berlalu, dan selama itu pula Naruto berada di kota Myobokuzan bersama sang Nenek. Setahun setelah dia menyelesaikan kuliah sang Nenek pun meninggal dunia, merasa tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di Myobokuzan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha bersama kedua orang tuanya. Saat ini ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju pulang ke rumah orang tuanya menggunakan mobil pribadi. Mereka sekeluarga pulang bersama-sama ke Konoha setelah 40 hari kepergian Tsunade Namikaze.

Naruto yang kini sedang menyanggah dagu tampak hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. Melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela, entah memikirkan apa dia saat ini. _Blue safir_ miliknya mengamati dengan lekat trotoar yang mereka lalui, tak sadar karena melamun pandangannya melewatkan sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda. Rambut sepunggungnya di kuncir tinggi dengan gaya ponytail yang menutup sebagian dahi lebarnya. Dia berjalan dengan seulas senyum di bibir mungilnya.

Sontak, Naruto baru tersadar setelah cukup jauh melalui gadis tadi. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan jendela kemudian melihat gadis tadi melalui kaca belakang mobil. Terlihat begitu samar dari kejauhan. Paras cantik berpadu manisnya membuat Naruto tertegun melihatnya. Tubuhnya ramping dan mungil namun pendek. Entah kenapa dia begitu familiar di mata Naruto.

"Naru, ada apa sayang?" Kushina bertanya ketika melihat Naruto tak kunjung menarik pandangan dari belakang mereka.

"Emm, tidak apa-apa Ibu." Pria muda itu menjawab tanpa menoleh, tatapannya terlalu fokus kepada gadis tadi yang kini terlihat begitu jauh. Naruto memutar badan sambil mengerutkan dahi begitu sosok mungil tadi tak lagi terlihat. Ia duduk menyandar dengan wajah penasaran, membuat Kushina terheran melihatnya. Wanita itu tahu kota ini terasa asing bagi putra pirangnya itu.

 **hrok.. hrok..**

Naruto melirik Konohamaru dengan pandangan jengkel. "Cih, masih kecil tidur mendengkur." Denguran itu mengganggunya. Tidak cuma mendengur, bocah itu mengeluarkan liur karena sangking nyamannya terlelap.

Kushina terkekeh. "Sayang, mungkin dia kelelahan. Kau tau kan seperti apa rasanya duduk selama berjam-jam di pesawat.." Ia menjelaskan, namun Naruto acuh dan membuang muka. Dia kembali menyanggah dagu sambil menatap setiap penjuru. Menyebalkan sekali, ia muak melihat Ayahnya dan Konohamaru. Mereka berdua sama-sama memuakan dan menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia kembali menyeruput coklat panas di tangannya, lalu menggenggamnya di tangan untuk bantu menghangatkan tubuh. Ia menjilat bibir, mengecap rasa manis yang tertinggal di permukaan bibir merahnya. "Aku penasaran dengan wanita tadi.." Naruto meletakan gelas keramik di tangannya ke atas meja kemudian berjalan menuju dinding kaca transparan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menyadarkan diri untuk tak memikirkan gadis tadi. "Hahh.. apa kau masih ada di kota ini, Sakura?"

Jelas sekali kenangan manis itu saat Sakura menyerahkan kesuciannya kepada Naruto di kamar ini. Ia masih mengingat itu, bahkan dengan begitu jelas. Tak hanya itu, dulu mereka juga kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama. Contohnya seperti pulang dari sekolah bukannya langsung pulang tetapi mereka malah mampir ke pantai. Naruto tersenyum mengingat Sakura begitu perhatian padanya. Setiap kali pergi ke pantai dia tak pernah lupa membawakan syal untuk melindunginya dari angin laut. Gadis itu tahu bahwa ia mahluk yang lemah terhadap angin.

Naruto menyentuh dinding kaca dihadapannya, lalu mengelus dinding tersebut sembari tersenyum. "Sakura, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ini kejujuran. Ia rindu kepada gadis manis itu, dan ingin memeluknya dengan erat agar dia tahu betapa ia sangat merindukan dirinya yang mungil itu.

"Hachihh!"

"Shh, bbrrrh.." Gadis itu menggigil kedinginan, karena itu pula ia bersin seperti kucing. Petang tadi Sakura tak sempat mampir ke pantai, dan saat malam hari tidak ada pekerjaan ia datang ke tempat ini dengan mengenakan dalam baju rajut, bagian luar berlapis mantel merah muda. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan tempat ini.." Katanya sambil mengelus ukiran nama MEREKA di batang pohon. Memang tak mungkin Sakura melewatkan waktu untuk melalui tempat ini, karena disinilah tempatnya menunggu Naruto. Selalu disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Kiba dan Neji. Mereka semua berkumpul di tempat biasa, tempat mereka sering nongkrong bersama. Bahkan sewaktu Naruto masih di sini. Hari ini tak biasanya mereka datang, karena ini bukan jadwal mereka berkumpul di Cafe. Namun karena alasan lain mereka mengadakan acara pertemuan siang ini. Yah tentu saja, mereka tahu bahwa Naruto baru kembali dari kota Myobokuzan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekitar empat harian yang lalu.

"H-hey, apa itu kau Naruto?" Kiba tergagap melihat Naruto baru saja tiba, dan kini dia tengah duduk manis dihadapan mereka semua. Lihatlah lelaki pirang itu, badannya semakin tinggi saja. Dan.. "Hey, kenapa kau semakin tampan, Rubah sialan." Naruto terbahak. Kiba tak pernah berubah, selalu bernafsu ingin menyanginginya.

"Hoamm.. Kiba, kau ribu sekali." Shikamaru juga tidak berubah. Dia tetap malas seperti dulu. Lee juga masih sama, gemar mengandalkan kata-kata penyemangat. Lalu Gaara dan Neji, mereka masih dingin seperti dulu. Diantara mereka semua tak satu pun ada yang berubah, hanya wajah mereka yang dulunya muda sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa.

Kembali seperti dulu, mereka berkumpul bersama dan menghabiskan waktu di Cafe Akatsuki. Berjam-jam sudah terlewatkan, dan tibalah saatnya mereka untuk cabut. Bermain-main sebentar di luar selagi masih masih sore.

Setelah Naruto mentraktir, mereka semua pun bergegas beranjak dari masing-masing bangku. Kiba meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku, begitu pula Shikamaru. Seperti dulu, Kiba begitu gemar merangkul bahu Naruto. Ya, walaupun Kiba sering iri bukan berarti ia mau memusuhi Naruto. Mereka rival's sejati tanpa bermain curang, tapi sepertinya Kiba akan terus berada jauh di belakang Naruto.

Baru saja hendak menaikan kaki ke mobil, seketika niat Naruto terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis keluar dari bus pengantar buku. Rambut merah muda sepunggung yang dia biarkan tergerai sempurna, rok pendek biru dongker di atas lutut dengan setelan mantel merah muda berbulu dibagian leher.

Naruto mengenal gadis itu..

"Sakura..."

Ternyata gadis familiar yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu adalah Sakura. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar menunggunya? Sementara selama di Myobokuzan ia telah bergonta-ganti puluhan wanita. Namun bukan berarti Naruto mencintai mereka, tapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang semata.

Dahi Kiba berkerut tebal. "Hoy Naruto, apa yang kau tunggu?" Panggilannya tidak di jawab, pria itu malah meninggalkan mobil dan pergi entah kemana. Merasa penasaran Kiba pun melongokan kepala keluar jendela untuk melihat Naruto. Dia tidak jauh dari sini, hanya beberapa langkah untuk menyusulnya. Namun tampaknya Kiba harus sabar menunggu, karena saat ini Naruto sedang mengejar gadis tercintanya di sana.

 **Grephh**

"Uhh.." Reflek, tubuh ramping Sakura terputar ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dari belakang. "Hey..." Baru hendak memprotes atas perlakuan orang itu, namun ia _speechless_ seketika begitu bertatap secara langsung dengan sepasang _blue safir_ yang berkilat tajam di sana. Setumpuk buku dalam dekapannya merosot berjatuhan tanpa ia sadari. Sosok tinggi itu.. sampai kini Sakura masih mengenalinya.

"Sakura, kau 'kah ini?" Naruto memegang kedua lengan Sakura.

Gadis itu masih shock, antara percaya dan tak percaya apa yang saat ini ia hadapi. "Naruto..." Kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah lelaki pirang dihadapannya. "Senpai.." Ia mengusap pipi berkumisnya, memastikan bahwa sosok tinggi itu benar-benar nyata.

Sasuke memungut buku yang berjatuhan di dekat kaki Sakura. "Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau sampai di pecat gara-gara ini.." Sakura sampai lupa dengan pekerjaan, untunglah Sasuke sudi menyadarkan.

Mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto menarik Sakura lalu bergantian menangkup wajahnya. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ia menegaskan ucapannya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk. Matanya berkaca, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak menitikan air mata.

"Cepatlah.." Sasuke berjalan duluan sambil membawakan tumpukan buku milik Sakura tadi. Begitu enggan Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura, namun gadis itu juga tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengalah. Tugas mereka hari ini adalah mengisi perpustakaan sekolah dengan buku-buku yang ada di toko, dan pekerjaan itu harus selesai menjelang sore.

Tak sedikit pun tatapan Naruto teralihkan dari Sakura. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak pergi dari tempat ini. Naruto merindukan gadis itu. Sangat merindukannya. 5 tahun mereka putus hubungan tanpa tahu kabar masing-masing karena Minato, dan saat bertemu ada saja halangan yang menunda rasa rindu ini. Mereka sama-sama saling merindukan, terlebih saat Naruto mengingat betapa rapuhnya tatapan Sakura tadi. Apakah gadis itu tidak bahagia tanpa dirinya?

"Sakura..."

Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Emm, sepertinya rencana hari ini kita batalkan dulu.."

"Di Cafe tadi sudah cukup, lain kali saja kita berkumpul lagi. Kita juga masih punya banyak waktu." Neji mengimbuh ucapan Gaara.

"Hhhh, mereka memang dekat dari dulu kan. Sudah kuduga sejak awal.." Kiba menghempaskan punggungnya di kursi mobil. "Ya sudah, kita pulang saja." Kemduan ia memejamkan mata, hendak menidurkan diri.

"Hari yang melelahkan.." Shikamaru menyanggah dagu dengan pandangan yang mengarah keluar jendela. Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat Naruto benar-benar menunggu Sakura disana. Dia bahkan sampai rela duduk di pinggiran toko demi Sakura. Naruto sedang berwaspada di sana.

"Hehh, dasar.." Pria berkuncir tinggi itu menggeleng pelan. Alangkah indahnya memadu kasih bersama pasangan..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dada Sakura bergemuruh hangat ketika Naruto menyentuh tangannya. Naruto menarik tangannya dari menyentuh batang pohon, lalu dia letakan di dada bidangnya. "Sakura, aku merindukanmu.." Prua itu mendekatkan diri mereka. Sakura memundukan kepala karena tidak sanggup menatap mata Naruto. Setiap kali menatapnya rasa ingin menangis seakan tidak bisa dibendung, untuk itu ia mengalah dengan menundukan kepala— menghindari dia.

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura, membawa pandangan itu kepadanya. Ia ingin melihat paras manis dulu yang kini telah berubah. Parasnya tak lagi semanis dulu, namun terlalu cantik hingga mengalahkan paras manisnya dulu. Ia _speechless_ melihat betapa cantiknya gadis merah muda itu kini.

Mata indah tersebut langsung menatap Naruto ketika mendengar suara tawa dari sana. Kening lebar Sakura terangkat pertanda bingung. "Tsh, jidatmu tetap sama ya.." Dan kini dahi lebar itupun berkerut. "Lebar." Kedua mata Naruto sampai menyipit karena sangking lebarnya tersenyum. Bibir _peach_ Sakura manyun mendengar ejekan tersebut. "Tapi.." Ia mengusap pipi mulus itu. "Selebar apapun jidatmu aku tetap mencintaimu.."

"Senpai.." Gadis itu merona ketika Naruto mengecup dahinya. Naruto menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu giliran hidungnya yang mendapat kecupan. Mengecup dahi dan hidung Sakura adalah hobi Naruto sejak dulu. Setelah mendapat kecupan Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di dada bidang lelaki pirang itu.

Naruto balas memeluk Sakura, bahkan tak kalah erat. Ia menyelipkan batang hidungnya di leher gadis itu, mencuri aroma menggoda dari sana. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati pelukan mereka. Hanya sesaat, sebelum kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah Sakura lalu mencium bibirnya. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman penuh rindu.

Baru hendak memasuki rongga hangat Sakura, mendadak Naruto mengurungkan niat saat teringat akan satu hal. Dengan segera Naruto melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Dahi lebar Sakura menyerngit ketika belum menyelesaikan ciuman mereka Naruto lebih dulu menarik kepala. Dia merogoh saku jaket, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Bersyukur selalu mengenakan syal, jadi Sakura bisa memberikan syalnya itu kepada Naruto. Ia masih ingat bahwa sang Senpai lemah akan angin laut.

"Hm, apa itu?" Sakura menatap kotak kecil di tangan Naruto dengan mata bulatnya.

Pria itu tertawa geli. "Ini hadiah. Saat melihat benda ini aku jadi teringat padamu, dan aku langsung membelinya untukmu." Ia membuka kotak tersebut, lalu memperlihatkan isinya berupa kalung berliontin dengan bentuk bunga sakura. Berlian mungil terdapat di tengah-tengah liontin tersebut.

"Indah sekali.." Gadis itu terkagum-kagum.

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura, mendekatkan gadis itu padanya hingga tubuh mereka saling berhimpit. "Biar aku pasangkan." Segera Naruto menyematkan kail kalung tersebut, memasangkannya di leher jenjang Sakura. Sambil memasangkan ia mencuri-curi ciuman dari kening lebar gadis itu, membuat empunya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sampai di sini saja Senpai.."

Naruto segera menginjak rem untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. "Jadi di sini apartement mu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Ohh.." Naruto menggut-manggut. "Hey!" Gadis itu tidak jadi membuka pintu mobil ketika mendapat teguran darinya. "Emm.. kau mau langsung turun, begitu?" Dia malah menatapnya dengan wajah polos dan mata mengerjap.

Pria itu melirik ke arah jendela disampingnya dengan malas. "Dia benar-benar tidak tahu yang aku inginkan.." Bisiknya entah kepada siapa.

"Ya sudah, kapan-kapan saja aku mampirnya ya.." Saat Naruto menoleh tiba-tiba gadis itu menangkup wajahnya, lalu mencium bibirnya sambil memejamkan. Ia tersenyum tipis, setelah itu membalas ciuman tersebut. Tak hanya mencium, Naruto bahkan sampai melumat bibir mungil Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini baju terakhir yang Naruto masukan ke dalam koper, kemudian ia mengancing resleting setelah membawa beberapa baju. "Kau yakin ingin tinggal sendiri?" Lagi-lagi meminta sebuah keyakinan, padahal ini sudah keputusannya untuk tinggal sendiri di apartement sewaan. Lagipula sekarang ia bukan lagi remaja, melainkan pria dewasa yang berusia 25 tahun. Belum lama ini juga Naruto menginjak usia yang ke 25 tahun, baru saja di rayakan saat masih di Myobokuzan.

"Tentu saja.." Balas pemuda itu singkat.

Kushina duduk sembari menyanggah dagu. "Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, Ibu juga tidak bisa melarang.." Sejujurnya Kushina menginginkan Naruto menetap di rumah, namun dia terlalu keras kepala. Mustahil Naruto mau menuruti keinginan tersebut, karena baginya itu terlalu istimewa. Minato dalang dari kepergian Naruto.

"Jangan sedih begitu, nanti aku akan sering pulang untuk menjenguk Ibu.." Selesai dengan koper, kini Naruto mengenakan mantel krimer. "Tidak mungkin kan setiap saat aku membawa teman-temanku ke sini, apalagi mereka sering menginap."

"Tak masalah sih buat Ibu.."

"Ibu.." Kushina berjengit ketika mendapat terguran tersebut. Astaga, berat sekali melepaskan putra pirangnya itu. "Ayolah Ibu, biarkan aku hidup mandiri." Menghembuskan nafas, kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan sofa. "Dan juga, aku ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang, karena itu aku membutuhkan tempat tinggal sendiri. Nee, aku bahkan sudah berencana untuk mencari rumah tunggal."

"Kau punya pacar?"

Naruto melirik Kushina disebelahnya. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk melipati baju-bajunya yang tak terpakai. "Kekasih lamaku, Ibu kenal dia kok."

Kushina menyusun baju-baju Naruto dalam satu tumpukan. "Ibu pikir kau bersama cucu sahabat Nenekmu." Mendengarnya membuat Naruto memutar mata dengan malas. Kushina tahu anak itu sangat tidak menginginkan wanita Myoboku yang tergila-gila padanya, dia adalah cucu dari sahabat mendiang Ibu nya.

"Ibu, jangan ingatkan aku pada wanita itu.."

Kushina terkikik geli. "Baiklah." Naruto berdiri dihadapan cermin untuk menata rambut. "Sampaikan salam Ibu kepada pacarmu ya, dan sesekali bawalah dia bermain ke rumah."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya dia lupa. "Ibu sudah lupa, sebelumnya dia sudah pernah main ke rumah ini." Ia terkekeh ketika malah mendapati raut bertanya dari wanita di belakangnya. "Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Ibu.." Selesai dengan kegiatannya Naruto membalik badan lalu meraih koper miliknya. "Titip salam untuk Ayah." Kushina mengangguk.

"Nii-chan, aku boleh ikut?"

Pria muda itu melirik keberadaan sang adik di daun pintu. "Nanti saja setelah aku membereskan apartementku.." Bocah disana tampak menggembungkan pipi. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Jadilah anak pintar, Konohamaru." Ujarnya seraya menghampiri sang adik, saat tiba langsung mengacak rambut jabriknya. "Jaga Ibu untukku, okay."

Senyum Konohamaru terkembang lebar. "Okay!" Sahutnya seraya mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka sebagai perjanjian mutlak. Kushina tersenyum cerah melihat kedua putranya akur. Setidaknya Naruto masih bisa bersikap baik kepada Konohamaru, lain halnya jika kepada Minato. Dia tak begitu menyukai sang Ayah setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga, merepotkan sekali.." Naruto mendesah malas melihat tumpukan barang di ruangan tersebut. Tinggal sendiri di apartement memang sangat merepotkan, terlebih untuk yang baru pindah seperti dirinya. "Haaa~, aku malas sekali." Kini ia malah merebahkan diri di sofa dan menghiraukan tumpukan barang-barang miliknya. Hanya kompor gas dan beberapa peralatan dapur lainnya yang belum dibereskan, sementara baju-baju miliknya sudah disimpan dalam lemari kamar.

 **Ting tong..**

Naruto segera beranjak begitu mendengar suara bel pintu berbunyi. Dan ketika membuka pintu terdapat Sakura di luar sana sedang berdiri manis dihadapannya. Dia mengenakan rok pendek dengan atasan baju putih berlapis rompi merah tanpa lengan. Ia tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan gadis cantik itu.

"Aku tahu Senpai pasti butuh bantuanku.."

Naruto tertawa. "Kau percaya diri sekali.." Ujarnya sekedar bercanda. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin merepotkan Sakura, dia juga pasti lelah. Tapi keinginannya sendiri untuk datang setelah menerima pesan singkat darinya.

Sakura menyelonong masuk. Di hari libur ini seharuanya ia tiduran di rumah sambil menikmati sejuknya musim dingin, namun begitu mendapat pesan dari Naruto yang mengakatan dia pindah di apartement sendirian maka ia memutuskan untuk membantunya berberes-beres. Pastinya tidak akan beres kalau Naruto melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari Sakura.

"Senpai sudah makan?" Sakura bertanya sembari mengamati isi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ini tempat yang luas dan mewah, mungkin harga sewanya 3 kali lipat dari apartement nya.

Tentu saja Naruto mampu membayarnya, bukankah sekarang dia yang memegang saham Ayahnya. Neneknya mewariskan sebagian harta kekayaan Namikaze kepada Naruto, sisanya diberikan kepada Konohamaru. 60 persen persen untuk Naruto dan 40 persen untuk Konohamaru. Sebagai cucu tertua dan yang paling disayangi Naruto lah yang mendapat banyak harta warisan.

Merasa pertanyaannya tidak di jawab, Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Detik itu pula pipinya merona kala menyadari Naruto diam karena terlena pada dirinya. Ia memalingkan wajah, menatap ke lain tempat untuk menghindari amatan lekat tersebut. Naruto mengedipkan mata ketika sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama tak berkedip, dan matanya menjadi agak perih karena itu.

"Sakura, aku mandi dulu ya." Gadis itu hanya menggangguk dan enggan menatap Naruto. Ia merasa tak senang lalu menarik sang kekasih untuk mendekat. "Jangan memalingkan paras cantikmu dariku." Naruto tersenyum ketika mendapat tatapan sendu dari sana.

"Emm.. a-akan kubereskan semua ini.." Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Menghiraukan pria itu Sakura bergegas membawa beberapa peralatan dapur ke belakang, dan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun ternyata dia mengikutinya sambil membawakan beberapa barang. Ia melirik lelaki disebelahnya itu tanpa berhenti melangkah. "Tidak jadi mandi?"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian, ini kan tugasku."

"Emm, begitu ya.."

Naruto menyenggol pelan bahu Sakura. "Memangnya kau kuat mengangkat tabung gas?" Ia terkekeh saat mendapat gelengan dari sana. Sudah ia duga, mana mungkin Sakura kuat membawa ke dapur tabung gas seberat 15 kg. Gadis itu tersenyum.

 _ **We are you now**_

 _ **Was it all my in fantasy**_

 _ **We are you now**_

 _ **Were you only imaginary**_

 _ **We are you no—**_

 **Klikk**

"Orang tidak penting.." Kemudian Naruto memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia melirik Sakura, dan mendapati tatapan curiga karena mematikan panggilan tadi. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi siapa?"

"Konohamaru.." Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Ia berbohong, namun Sakura terlanjur percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melipatnya dengan rapi lalu Sakura menyusun kain-kain tebal tersebut ke dalam lemari. Naruto hanya membereskan sebagian pakaian miliknya, itu pun dengan tumpukan sembarangan. "Apakah semua laki-laki seperti itu. Semberono." Ia mengomel sembari membereskan kamar, sementara Naruto sedang mandi. Setengah harian tadi mereka bersama-sama menyelesaikan semuanya, dan kini telah beres semua. Lama juga dari siang sampai malam.

 _ **We are you now**_

 _ **Was it all in my fantasy**_

 _ **We are you now**_

Sakura menoleh ke asal ponsel berdering yang terletak di atas kasur. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, terheran dengan ponsel milik Naruto yang sejak tadi berdering. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, bahkan ketika Naruto mandi ponsel itu berulang kali berdering. Panggilan itu membuatnya penasaran. Tidak apa-apa bukan bila ia menjawan panggilan itu? Siapa tahu sangat penting.

Hinata, nama itulah yang tertera di layar datar tersebut. Bukankah itu nama wanita?

 _ **Were you only imaginary**_

 _ **We are yo—**_

 _ **Klikk**_

"Mosh—"

 _"Naruto-kun, kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesan dariku? Kenapa setiap kali aku menelfon kau matikan? Katakan sayang apa salahku. Jangan menjauhiku, kau tahu sikapmu ini sangat menyiksa diriku. Kau bahkan pulang ke Konoha tanpa mengabariku. Apa kau tega menginggalkan aku di sini? Kumohon sayang jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku."_

Terdiam membisu, itulah yang saat ini terjadi pada Sakura. Tidak salah lagi ternyata memang seorang wanita. Jelas sekali semuanya bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Jadi selama ini usahanya menunggu sia-sia begitu saja? Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya.

 **Cklek..**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa atasan, sedangkan bawahan hanya menggunakan handuk putih. Dia berjalan kelaur sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk kecil di tangan. "Sakura, kau mau mandi ju—"

 _"Naruto-kun, apa kau dengar aku? Sayang jawab aku!"_

Pria di sana terdiam begitu mendengar suara yang di kenal. Sakura menatap ke arahnya, meski jauh namun matanya begitu jelas mendapati tetesan air mata dari gadis itu.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura. "Aku bisa jelaskan.." Ujarnya setelah tiba. Mengambil ponsel dari tangan Sakura, begitu memutuskan panggilan ia langsung melempar jauh ponsel tersebut dari mereka. "Semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan, ini hanya kesalah pahaman antara kita." Ia mencekal lengan gadis itu, memaksanya agar jangan percaya pada apapun yang dapat merusak hubungan mereka.

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. "A-apa aku telah merebut Senpai dari wanita lain?" Luquidnya semakin banyak menetes, namun tak terdengar suara isak. "Senpai bukan milikku lagi.."

Naruto mengatupkan rahang kokohnya. "Apa yang kau katakan.." Ia menggeram. "Kau tidak merebut aku dari siapapun, percayalah padaku." Ia sedang mencoba meyakinkan seraya menangkup sisi wajah Sakura untuk membawa tatapan gadis itu padanya. "Hey, dengarkan aku. Hinata bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, dia hanya teman. Kaulah wanita yang aku cinta, tidak ada yang lain lagi selain dirimu."

"Apakah perjuanganku selama ini sia-sia?" Sakura meracau tanpa menatap ke arah Naruto. Tatapannya terlihat hampa.

Lelaki muda itu membuang nafas secara kasar. "Tidak ada yang tersia-siakan, aku kembali untukmu Sakura. Kumohon jangan seperti ini, jangan sakiti aku." Kini gadis itu menatapnya, namun dengan mata berlinang. Dia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Seterluka itukah hatinya yang terlalu lemah itu? Hati Naruto terluka melihat Sakura seperti ini.

"Jika dia bukan siapa-siapamu, lalu ada hubungan apa diantara kalian? Kenapa dia memanggil Senpai dengan sebutan sayang?"

Naruto mengusap pipi Sakura, menyeka air mata yang meleleh di sana. "Dia cucu sahabat lama Nenek yang menyukaiku sejak kami pertama kali bertemu, dan dia terus mengejarku seolah kami telah di jodohkan. Nenek tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau aku menolak, kau harus mengerti dan percaya padaku sayang.." Ia menautkan kening mereka, ingin lebih meyakinkan Sakura melalui tatapan. Keberanlah yang ia katan. Hinata bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirinya, melainkan hanya teman. Hinata menganggapnya lebih dari teman, namun Naruto menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa. Bahkan sahabat pun tidak ia anggap. Seperti halnya cuma TEMAN BIASA.

"Senpai mencintaiku?"

Setelah sempat bersitegang kini akhirnya Naruto dapat melepaskan segaris senyum. "Hehh, tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Jawabnya atas pertanyaan Sakura. Ia mengecup kening lebar gadis itu, dan kembali menatap matanya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, selamanya tetap cinta."

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan lebar milik Naruto. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Senpai.." Matanya tertutup ketika lelaki itu mengusap kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Naruto menunduk dalam, lalu menyatukan ujung hidung mereka. Kedua mata Sakura kembali terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris _emerald_ cerah miliknya. Pria itu melempar senyum tipis padanya, ia pun membalas senyum tersebut dengan garis lengkungan yang cukup tinggi.

Percayalah, Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain saat si Myoboku dulu hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Hatinya terlah terkunci rapat untuk Sakura, tiada wanita yang dapat membuka hati dan mengambil cintanya. Kalau pun ada maka hanya Sakura lah yang melakukannya.

Naruto terlanjur mencintai Sakura. Gadis manis yang kini telah beranjak menjadi gadis dewasa. Dia terlalu cantik untuk membuat Naruto berpaling. Memangnya apa yang bisa Naruto lalukan bila Sakura telah mengikatnya dengan tali cinta? Melarikan diri tidak mampu, namun memasrahkan diri terlalu mampu untuk ia lakukan.

Dan terjadi lagi..

"Aakhh.." Naruto menyeringai. Sakura memberi cengkraman terhadap tengkuknya dengan tubuh membusung. Dia menggigit bibir, dan kedua matanya terkatup begitu rapat. Menyenangkan sekali, Naruto suka ini. "Enhmm." Sakura meracau tidak jelas pertanda sangat menikmati persatuan mereka. Dia membaringkan kepala di bahu Naruto, menikmati orgasme yang kembali melandanya.

Naruto mengecup telinga Sakura. "Kau seperti masih perawan.." Bisikan halus darinya sukses membuat wajah cantik gadis itu semakin memerah. Di mata Naruto Sakura terlihat begitu menggoda dengan wajah merah padam seperti itu. Memang benar, setelah bertahun-tahun mereka tak pernah melakukan 'itu' lagi perubahan lain terjadi pada Sakura. Dulu mereka pernah melakukannya hanya 2 kali, terakhir kalinya saat Sakura meminta kembali ke pantai. Rasanya agak berbeda, lebih nikmat berhubungan dengan Sakura yang sekarang. Mungkin karena dia sudah dewasa. Begitulah Naruto menilainya.

Sakura membuka mata lalu menatap langsung mengenai _blue safir_ tajam dihadapannya. Naruto mengusap-usap permukaan bibirnya, kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut. Kepala pirang Naruto memiring ke samping, mencari akses mudah untuk menikmati bibir ranum Sakura. Empunya mengerang halus kala mendapat pijatan dipinggulnya, membuat senyum Naruto terkembang disela pagutan mereka.

Naruto sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Mendekati Sakura dengan penuh keraguan, tidak ada niat baiknya sama sekali. Namun pada akhirnya ia kalah dengan ketulusan. Cinta Sakura kepadanya tulus sekali, bahkan mampu membersihkan niat kotor di hatinya.

Tak berselang lama keduanya melepaskan kembali masing-masing bibir, dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Sakura.." Gadis itu merespons panggilan tersebut melalui isyarat mata. Dari cara dia menatap sudah membuat Naruto peka. "Menikahlah denganku." Sakura terdiam seribu kata setelah mendengar permintaan tersebut. Meminang saat sedang bercinta adalah keputusan Naruto, agar terasa lebih romantis dari yang lain. Lagipula ia tahu Sakura sudah cukup usia untuk menikah. Terlalu tua untuk menunda pernikahan bila menunggu tahun depan atau beberapa tahun ke depan lagi.

"Senpai.." Sakura menyentuh pipi berkumis Naruto.

"Cukup sekali aku kehilangan dirimu, dan aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi. Kemana pun aku pergi kau akan ikut bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu karena itu sangat menyiksa diriku.."

Memang benar begitu, jika bukan karena Minato maka sudah lama ia berhubungan dengan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki pirang itu mengirimnya ke Myoboku secara mendadak, lalu menyita ponselnya hingga bertahun-tahun. Selama di Myoboku ia hanya menggunakan telepon rumah, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi telepon rumah itu sudah di service dengan luar biasa agar tidak dapat menghubungi nomor lain selain keluarga.

Telepon itu bisa memblokir nomor dari luar secara otomatis, alasannya agar ia tak terganggu dalam menjaga sang Nenek. Begitulah kurang ajarnya seorang Minato Namikaze. Dia memanfaatkan putranya untuk mempertahankan perusahaan.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang.." Sakura memeluk leher Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Jawablah sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan." Ia menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya di lekukan leher pria itu. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh meski cuaca di luar sana begitu ekstrim. Cumbuan dan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir sexy Naruto membuat suhu tubuhnya naik. Ia terhangati setiap kali Naruto bersamamya, dari dulu hingga kini perasaan nyaman itu tak pernah hilang.

"Aku ingin menjadi Istrimu, Senpai."

Naruto tertawa kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan menindihnya di bawah. "Terimakasih." Ia menautkan kening mereka, dan keadaan di bawah sana masih sama. Tubuh mereka tidak lepas yang membuat Sakura tersiksa karenanya. Dia menginginkan sebuah pacuan dari pinggul sexy Naruto.

Sakura berjengit ketika merasa semakin tersiksa dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Ia sangat bernafsu dan menginginkan orgasme lagi. "Uhh~ Senpai.." Pria itu menyeringai sembari mengecupi jari-jemari kecil yang kini tengah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Sakura menggigit bibir dengan keras. "k-kumh— aahh!" Tak mengizinkan Sakura sampai memohon dengan segera Naruto melalukan keinginannya. Sakura melenguh di atas kasur nan empuk yang kini menjadi saksi sekaligus tempat mereka saling berbagi kehangatan.

Saat tidak ada lagi tempat untuk berpegang, maka Sakura beralih meremas geram kain sprai di bawah tindihannya. Berulang kali Naruto memacunya dengan liar, dan berulang kali pula bibir mungilnya melepaskan desahan halus. Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Naruto.

Inilah untuk yang pertama kalinya Naruto benar-benar menginginkan seorang wanita. Hanya Sakura wanita pertama dan terkahir yang ia inginkan, sedangkan MEREKA hanya alat untuk pelampiasan semata. Lebih tepatnya tempat untuk melepaskan nafsu. Terdengar kejam, namun begitulah kenyataan yang Naruto jalani.

* * *

 _ **OWARI**_


End file.
